


【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】求助！意外发现教授未婚先孕怎么办？【完结】

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 春潮 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 和谐宇宙论坛中，有一篇名为《求助！意外发现教授未婚先孕怎么办？》的帖子吸引了大家的注意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 世界观：现代AU，无魔法设定，ABO  
> CP：GGAD / Theseus&Newt
> 
>  
> 
> 兄弟骨科，生死相随  
> 老格老邓，相爱相杀  
> 克雷与蛇，强势围观

PeopleClub》树洞〉求助！意外发现教授未婚先孕怎么办？

 

 

1#bad girl

是这样，我昨天跟同事们回母校办事，遇到了以前专业课的教授。他比以前丰满了点，但神色很憔悴，看起来特别疲劳，说了没一会儿话就坐下来休息。结束之后，我偷偷跑回去，隔着门缝看到他在轻柔地摸着小腹，突然很恶心的样子，跑去卫生间呕吐。哎，苦命的教授，肯定是有孩子了。

 

2#

不是，楼主你闲的吧？你都毕业了，教授未婚先孕关你什么事啊？

 

3#

难道是楼主的孩子？

 

4#

女A男O禁忌师生恋，要不要这么劲爆

 

5#

快快快！聚光灯话筒塞楼主嘴里，不写出10万字受孕过程不许走！

 

6#

大家冷静，知道你们喜欢听八卦，但也得证实确有其事吧？根据楼主目前观察到的线索，顶多能说明她教授胖了，以及得了肠胃炎

 

7#

也是，人到中年还不许发胖了？

 

8#

我觉得6#说得很有道理，你们这些该死的瘦子才不会理解地铁上被人让座的尴尬。单纯地胖，不可以吗？？？？？

 

9#

可以可以，但胖还这么凶就是你的不对了2333333

 

10#bad girl

回复2# 在我读书的时候，老师同学们几乎都不喜欢我，教授是对我最好的人。如果没有他的指导和关心，也许我已经走上另外一条不归路了。现在我也想照顾他、帮助他，有什么错吗？

回复4# 请别这么说，我很尊重教授，他也很关照我，我们就是单纯的师生关系。

回复6# 仅凭这些肯定不能证明是妊娠反应，但我还闻到他信息素发生了彻底的改变。据说他少年时被标记过，此后一直都是独身，把所有精力和感情都献给了学生，还说永远不会再和任何人结合。

 

11#

听起来教授真是个好老师，教书育人，把一切都献给了教育事业

 

12#

听起来教授真是个痴情人，受过情伤，封锁心门不肯恋爱，把全部心血倾注给孩子

 

13#

这两位看问题的角度真是，截然不同

 

14#Rammstein

哼，你最好现在就开始祈祷，别被我发现你在说谎

 

15#

楼上跟谁说话呢？莫名其妙

 

16#

别管他，没准回复错帖子了

 

17#忒修斯之船

@bad girl，Leta，你的观察能力和推理能力令人印象深刻，我认为这件事有极大概率是真的。Newt告诉我，权威书籍《AO结合案例分析》中有记载，只有在以下三种情况，被标记omega的信息素才会发生改变：1、alpha死亡；2、omega解除标记；3、omega怀孕。根据教授的实际情况，解除标记不可能，杀掉前男友难度比Newt教会嗅嗅别偷东西还高，只能是第三种了。

 

18#

等会儿，你是谁？Newt是谁？嗅嗅又是谁？这都是谁跟谁？

 

19#

知情人在线分析，一个单纯的八卦帖立刻变成了学术讨论帖

 

20#

所以真的未婚先孕？没有解除标记，那就是前男友的孩子了？

 

21#

分手多年重逢炮，意外怀孕带球跑，还能再狗血一点吗

 

22#bad girl

回复18# Newt是他弟弟

 

23#忒修斯之船

回复18# Newt是我爱人

 

24#

回复21# 还真能

 

25#

卧槽

 

26#

我天

 

27#

Fuck

 

28#

啥呀

 

29#

弟弟=爱人？？？？？？？？我突然不认识字了

 

30#

喂你们关注点不要跑偏好不好！！不是在讨论教授吗！！楼主不是在求助我们怎么办吗！！

 

31#

可我现在觉得兄弟骨科更有看点啊

 

32#

+1

 

33#

+10086

 

34#

求八骨科情，最好带限制级场景

 

35#

你们也太贪心了吧，我觉得PG-13就OK

 

36#bad girl

我要去杀了格林德沃。

以及，@忒修斯之船，Newt看到后可能会先杀了你

 

37#

格林德沃又是谁？

 

37#

跟上节奏，教授前男友呗，孩子的另一个父亲

 

38#

这名字好耳熟，想不起来在哪里听过

 

39#

前男友是德国人？这个姓氏在德国很常见啊

 

40#忒修斯之船

回复36# 不要冲动；Newt才不忍心

回复39# 是的，一个白发德国佬

 

41#

“才不忍心”，哥哥这傲娇的小模样，啧啧啧

 

42#bad girl

那怎么办？哎，我们还是问问大家有没有什么好办法吧

 

43#

天！你总算想起论坛里还有我们了！！！

 

44#

这是八卦er存在感最低的一个帖子

 

45#忒修斯之船

只能这样了，幸好教授还不知道我们知道

 

46#

幸好你们毕业了，不然期末得挂一百多科

 

47#

讲真我很好奇，@bad girl@忒修斯之船，你们想怎么解决这件事呢？找到格林德沃让他负责？标记完就跑的人，恐怕都不会承认孩子是他的吧？

 

48#

我觉得是这样哦，你们两个人都很熟悉教授和他前男友，但我们压根就不知道他们各自的性格以及发生过什么。要不你们简单地讲讲他俩的往事，让大家有个基本的了解，这样才好分析

 

49#

排楼上说的每一个字

 

50#

对对对，我们又不了解情况怎么出主意呀？小姐姐小哥哥快讲，前排出售花生瓜子牛排

 

51#

牛排也太腻了

 

52#忒修斯之船

@bad girl，你来说吧。我要去给Newt送饭了，他又不肯出来吃

 

53#

哥哥三句话不离Newt，手动再见

 

54#

有男朋友有什么稀奇，好像谁没有似的

 

55#

教授就没有

 

56#

我就没有

 

57#

一时不知道该心疼谁

 

58#bad girl

哈哈哈哈忒修斯就是这样啦，平时无论在办公室里还是出任务时，他都把Newt挂在嘴边，习惯就好了。不过你们也别急着批判他，Newt还不是他男友呢，一直都是他自己单方面四处宣布这个消息。

至于教授和他男友嘛，确实是段孽缘。教授被伤了心，对此讳莫如深，我知道的也不算多。教授在我们学校读书时就是公认的天才学霸，格林德沃也是他所在学校的骄傲，他们在一次比赛上相识。教授爱上了自由风流的少年，但对方一开始就别有目的，想利用教授获得比赛冠军，还偷了我们学校的一个宝物，具体涉及机密就不说了。这件事成了丑闻，不仅我们学校输掉比赛，教授的弟弟也跟他闹翻，带着妹妹离开了他。除了格林德沃，没有赢家。

 

59#

楼主，你知道的已经不少了，你都能开个《教授与渣男前男友二三事》的专栏了

 

60#

容我先心疼一下单方面陷入爱情的哥哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

61#

天，我好心疼教授，真是身心受创家破人亡

 

62#

家破人亡言重了，不过楼主你们学校到底是干什么的？还有宝物？亚瑟王的石中剑吗？

63#

赌一年的零食，他们肯定是麻省理工的学霸，宝物就藏在killian court的圆顶上

 

64#

后来呢？前男友也不可能人间蒸发呀？教授去跟他讨个说法啊！

 

65#bad girl

回复63# 哈哈哈哈我们可不是麻省理工。

回复64# 后来事情变得很复杂，谣言也很多。有人说格林德沃成了一个对国家安全有威胁的组织的首脑，被教授击败后被囚禁起来了；有人说他们解除了误会，但有关部门把格林德沃驱逐出境，再也不允许他进入英国；还有人说，教授亲手重创了格林德沃，破解了他的阴谋，他一心想要寻仇报复，所以教授才深居简出，把自己隐藏在学校里。不过教授从来没跟我讲过，也许真相只有他和格林德沃自己知道吧。

 

66#

等等，格林德沃设局骗教授，教授破坏格林德沃的计划。照这么说，这两个人是仇人而不是情人啊

 

67#

相爱相杀呗

 

68#

瞬间脑补各种虐恋情深、囚禁play

 

69#

这一对太好嗑了，前男友把教授按在落地窗前一边xxoo一边诱导他说出宝藏的秘密；教授捂着流血的腺体哭，哭完就暴揍前男友

 

70#

暴揍前男友哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或者把格林德沃写进论文里

 

71#

快别笑了，我闻到了阴谋的味道。你们动动脑子想想吧，格林德沃根本没有爱过教授，一直是利用和欺骗，教授还给他造成了很多损失，现在他为什么会突然让教授怀他的孩子？

 

72#

因为没刹住车？

 

73#

因为she得太多？

 

74#

这都是哪儿跑出来的善良小朋友

 

75#bad girl

你，你你你的意思是说，这就是他报复教授的方式？

 

76#

什么？报复？

 

77#

难道他在故技重施，让旧情难忘的教授重新接受他怀上孩子，好再抛弃他一次？

 

78#忒修斯之船

我要杀了格林德沃

 

79#

哥哥真是神出鬼没飘忽不定

 

80#

给弟弟喂饭前还让楼主别冲动呢，呵，男人

 

81#

呵，男人

 

82#忒修斯之船

回复80# 你从哪里知道我给Newt喂饭的？

 

83#

我不知道，我随口一说，我我我我我我错了

 

84#

别跑题！！！现在怎么办！！！

 

85#bad girl

该死的别再炫耀你和你弟弟的事了忒修斯，我们一起去杀了他

 

86#

可你们知道他在哪里吗

 

87#忒修斯之船

——我们还真不知道


	2. 震惊！咖啡馆惊现男版卡戴珊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地表最强跟踪者出现，花痴群众纷纷涌向咖啡馆强势围观

88#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一时没忍住笑出了声

 

89#

年轻人可长点心吧，愁死了

 

90#

我觉得你们追过去寻仇是很不现实的。格林德沃现在应该是逃犯吧？如果他已经被抓了，你们绝对无法接近；如果他现在在逃，你们更没办法找到他，除非问问你教授在哪儿幽会的

 

91#

同楼上，不过教授都愿意给他怀孩子了，肯定不会出卖他

 

92#

不是不会出卖，是没办法出卖才对。可怜的omega，在alpha的信息素压制下全面缴械，根本无法反抗

 

93#

呜呜呜教授真的好苦命啊，孩子的另一个父亲渣也就算了，还是逃犯

 

94#

可我跟你们想法不一样哎，我觉得教授没准会为孩子考虑举报前男友

 

95#bad girl

谢谢大家，你们说得都很有道理，但我估计现在教授也不知道格林德沃在哪儿。格林德沃那种人，吃干抹净后跑得比谁都快，一向如此

@忒修斯之船，管Newt借一下嗅嗅，说不定有办法

 

96#

一个字：渣

 

97#

两个字：太渣

 

98#

三个字：特别渣

 

99#

四个字：渣中之渣

 

100#

又是嗅嗅，嗅嗅到底是啥？又会偷东西又会找人，天网吗？

 

101#

有可能是人工智能，刚刚研制出来正在试验阶段的那种

 

102#

AI都出来了，感觉楼主和骨科兄弟不像普通人

 

103#

+1，我赌三年的零食，他们绝对是麻省理工的学霸

 

104#忒修斯之船

@bad girl，哎，Newt跑掉了，把嗅嗅和箱子都带走了。他给我留了一张纸条，说教授找他有急事，晚上不回家吃饭，让我给他留一杯热可可

 

105#bad girl

。。。。其实你不用说这么详细的

 

106#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小姐姐快被气死了

 

107#

哥哥啥时候都不忘秀恩爱，这是一种什么样的精神

 

108#

除了第一句，剩下的都毫无必要2333333

 

109#

等等，也不是毫无必要，你们看！弟弟说教授找他有急事，应该是同一个教授吧？

 

110#忒修斯之船

回复109# 是的，我们三个都是他的学生。我和Leta已经毕业，Newt还在读大学，他和教授的关系非常好，经常一起讨论学术问题。他是教授最喜爱的学生，要我说，这太正常了，谁能不爱Newt呢？我弟弟那么富有爱心和责任感，愿意聆听他人的烦恼，还喜欢照顾小动物，更别说还有可爱的卷毛和小雀斑

 

111#

好好好，知道你弟弟天下第一可爱了，咱能说正题吗？

 

112#

哥哥一提弟弟秒变话唠

 

113#Rammstein

哼

 

114#

楼上又是你，什么毛病啊

 

115#

建议管理员禁止弟控发言

 

116#bad girl

@忒修斯之船，好啦，别再夸Newt了，我们现在该怎么办呢？

 

117#

我觉得小姐姐你们应该直接找教授，别提他怀孕的事，就旁敲侧击下格林德沃的行踪

 

118#

哎呀你可别乱出主意了，学生问教授的老情人在哪里，那得多尴尬

 

119#

为啥不先托人找找格林德沃，直接把根源问题解决？

 

120#

审题啊楼上，因为找不到呗

 

121#冷血生物爱好者

弱弱地提个问：@bad girl@忒修斯之船，你们教授的前男友是不是叫盖勒特·格林德沃，三十岁左右、右眼戴了金色美瞳的白发德国人？

 

122#

金色美瞳？白发？这是什么奇葩非主流啊，教授审美堪忧

 

123#忒修斯之船

回复121# 是的，你怎么会知道得这么清楚？你是什么人？

 

124#冷血生物爱好者

额，你别这么凶。我就是个普通大学生，但他貌似可能大概，现在就坐在我旁边

 

125#

啥？？？？？？？

 

126#

坐在你旁边？？？？？？？

 

127#

一个逃犯坐你旁边你还能冷静地刷论坛？？？？？？？

 

128#bad girl

@冷血生物爱好者，天呐孩子，你好好听我说！他非常非常非常危险，你尽量自然些，千万不要突然做动作，千万别吸引到他的注意，更别盯着他看，好吗？

 

129#

maya这是什么谍战剧剧情，我都要吓死了

 

130#

一直都说找不到格林德沃，突然就有人跟贴说坐在自己旁边？这概率比彗星撞地球还低吧？你们小心点，别是个陷阱

 

131#忒修斯之船

@冷血生物爱好者，你能不能告诉我们，你怎么知道他身份的？是他亲口告诉你的吗？你们现在在哪里？

打字就好，别说话，别让他注意你

 

132#

我有种不祥的预感，这位爱好者要挂

 

133#

楼上跟小哥什么仇什么怨

 

134#冷血生物爱好者

我们在国王十字火车站候车室等车，他从我这边走过来的时候被一个穿着黑风衣戴黑超的男人撞了一下，车票、外套、头骨标本都掉了，咖啡洒了一地，我帮他捡车票时看到了姓名。要不是刷论坛时看到你们一直在说格林德沃渣男什么的，我一般不会在意人家姓什么叫什么。

他一点儿都没注意我，一直在手机上写写画画，看起来挺焦虑的。除了衣着奇葩外，他看着不像坏人

 

135#

这也太巧了吧，跟拍电视剧一样

 

136#

这位格林德沃先生为什么会随身携带头骨标本啊

 

137#

为了cos神探夏洛克？

 

138#bad girl

孩子，你可真是太勇敢了。不过仅凭你的描述，我们还不能确定就是他

 

139#

世上不存在偶然，所有的偶然都是必然，所以我认为一定是个陷阱

 

140#忒修斯之船

格林德沃这个姓氏在英国不算常见，我只怀疑一点，他居然不怕监控识别、敢光明正大地买票坐火车？

 

141#

他可能是故意的，明面上出现在公共场合吸引大家的注意，手下在暗地里搞一些阴险的勾当

 

142#冷血生物爱好者

我知道你们没理由相信一个陌生人，所以我拍了照片

 

 

 

143#

卧槽没人告诉我格林德沃这么帅啊！！！！！

 

144#

天了噜这就是被咱们骂了一天的渣男？不得不说他确实有渣的资本

 

145#

居然能hold住这么奇葩的发色和发型，跟一只鹅似的

 

146#

还真是异瞳，也太A太邪魅狂狷了！

 

147#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好帅

 

148#

气场两米八的炫酷alpha！A气爆表到彩虹屁都不够吹！这哪儿是火车站的抓拍啊！我还以为他在走秀呢！

 

149#bad girl

好吧，是他没错

 

150#忒修斯之船

大家的反应似曾相识，是他没错

 

151#

难怪你们教授被他骗完还愿意给他生孩子，换我我也愿意

 

152#

而且你们想一想，他现在都是中年人了还这么好看，年轻时得多帅多邪气啊！就这颜值这气场，都不用骗我，他想要什么我都给，随便标记

 

153#

一群颜狗，还有没有尊严了，还要不要脸了

 

154#

尊严是什么

 

155#

脸又是什么

 

156#

扶额，你们够了！他可是个骗人感情、意图报复、四处搞阴谋诡计的逃犯！

 

157#

对对对！我们花痴一会儿得了，别歪楼

 

158#

看脸的世界，真让人绝望

 

159#bad girl

@忒修斯之船，哎，等他们见到教授，不知道还会疯成什么样子呢

 

160#

嗯？？？教授也这么帅？？？

 

161#

小姐姐，求教授照片

 

162#

小姐姐，求教授照片

 

163#冷血生物爱好者

小姐姐，求教授照片

 

164#

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你凑什么热闹，你可跟逃犯坐一列火车呢

 

165#忒修斯之船

好了大家别起哄，我们聊点正事。@冷血生物爱好者，你不要再冒险拍照片了，把列车号和目的地、到站时间告诉我，我和Leta立刻出发去接你

 

166#冷血生物爱好者

终点站是芬斯伯利公园，还有三分钟就到站了。不过我可以帮你们跟踪他呀，我很擅长隐蔽和盯梢

 

167#

喂喂喂你不要作死好吗！！！！

 

168#

头一次见有人主动帮陌生人盯梢的

 

169#bad girl

哦绝对不行，孩子，你不知道他有多危险，而且我们不知道他要去见谁、要干什么

 

170#冷血生物爱好者

你们不用担心我的安全，我很厉害，纳吉尼也会保护我的

 

171#

纳吉尼又是谁？

 

172#忒修斯之船

你不要轻举妄动！我们已经出发，马上到！你下车后直接找乘警或安保人员，绝对不许跟踪他！

 

173#

小哥是不是嫌自己活得太长了

 

174#

我觉得他很勇敢

 

175#

我觉得他神经病

 

176#

绝壁是个人英雄主义情结作祟

 

177#

天哪可别真出事，这太恐怖了

 

178#

什么！格林德沃要去芬斯伯利公园？！！我现在就在这儿的咖啡馆里写论文呢

 

179#

卧槽那你快跑吧

 

180#

可我想看看格林德沃真人是不是像照片上一样帅

 

181#

咱论坛里的都是些什么人

 

182#

他只是从那一站下车，也不一定是去逛公园嘛

 

183#

怎么突然冷清下来了

 

184#

爱好者小哥不见了，楼主和弟控哥哥也不见了

 

185#

本来想看狗血八卦，没想到变成了悬疑恐怖直播

 

186#

@178# 妹子，你能不能帮忙看看啊？注意下窗外边的行人和屋里的客人

 

187#

当然可以呀，不过今天没几个人哎。不知道怎么了，以往这儿可都是学生和散步的居民。咖啡馆里还是挺热闹的，我拍张照你们看看吧～

 

 

 

188#

这家咖啡馆真有情调，还是复古风呢，你挺会享受

 

189#

咳咳，你们注意照片最前边靠在桌子上的背影

 

190#

是个男人？？我还以为是金卡戴珊

 

191#

请坐在我脸上谢谢

 

192#

哦看他西装裤的弧线！！！！！！我死了

 

193#

衬衫马甲，宽肩细腰，tun部结实挺翘，曲线优美！谁还有心思写论文，我只想盯着他看一天

 

194#

真是个古希腊雕塑般的完美背影，要是照片能再清楚一点就好了

 

195#

所以现在又没人惦记楼主一行人和邪气帅哥格林德沃了，你们啊你们，一群颜狗，我算看透你们了

 

196#bad girl

OH NOOOOOOOOO

 

197#

小姐姐终于出现了！

 

198#

怎么了楼主？你No什么？你们到了吗？热心小哥还健在吗？

 

199#

大家别不说话啊，怪吓人的

 

200#忒修斯之船

照片上那个靠在桌边的男人，嗯，他——他就是我们教授


	3. 意外！格林德沃突袭现场，师生组危险啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生、兄弟组齐聚咖啡馆，格林德沃突袭现场，按头小分队齐发言

201#

啥？？？？你确定这个男版卡戴珊就是带球跑的教授？？？？你们大学还缺研究生吗？基因工程学士学位吃饭特别多的那种？

 

202#

缺倒茶的不？

 

203#

缺喂奶的不？

 

204#

求更多教授的背影照正面照侧颜照裸照

 

205#

面对这么火辣的教授，你们上课时看人还是看书啊

 

206#

上帝欠我一个这样的omega教授

 

207#

就算他年年让我挂科，我也要选他的课！！！！

 

208#

对，一起选！！！一辈子不毕业！！！！！！！

 

209#

想象下他背对着学生写板书时的模样吧，我狂喷鼻血

 

210#

我先死为敬

 

211#

格林德沃居然能把这么个尤物抛下，我敬他是条汉子

 

212#

他是不是那里功能不行，比如ED？

 

213#

拉倒吧，这说明格林德沃是个干大事的，不是恋爱脑，不为美色所动

 

214#

所以你们这群颜狗又不在乎冷血生物爱好者的死活了吗？！

 

215#

maya忘了，你们现在在哪里呀？找到见义勇为小哥哥了吗

 

216#bad girl

我们刚到车站，列车晚点了

 

217#忒修斯之船

现在我最担心的是Newt，他是被教授叫走处理急事的，现在教授却在咖啡馆里被拍到了

 

218#

所以，Newt现在也在咖啡馆里？

 

219#

哥哥第一反应就是弟弟，连格林德沃都顾不上了233333

 

220#

如果这都不算爱

 

221#

天呐！格林德沃不会是来这里找他俩寻仇的吧？

 

222#

@忒修斯之船，小哥哥别着急，我给你拍个全景照，你看看里面有没有你弟弟哈

全景.jpg

 

223#

一眼就看到了望着窗外放空的教授，正面也超好看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

 

224#

Oh这优雅的肩背线条，这深邃含情的眼眸，这微微隆起的小腹

 

225#

成熟性感身材好，实名羡慕Newt能近距离接受教授的指导

 

226#

肚子看起来有三个月了，按说现在应该不会孕吐了才对

 

227#

Newt在哪儿呢？教授旁边也没人啊

 

228#忒修斯之船

我找到了，在吧台后边衣帽架前穿赭色大衣端着两杯茶的就是他！

 

229#

天了噜这都能认出来！Newt完全跟咖啡馆的背景墙融为一体了吧？

 

230#

他要是不说，我都没注意那儿还有个人

 

231#

这是真爱了，绝对是真爱

 

232#

哥哥眼神也太好了，我怎么啥都看不清

 

233#bad girl

别吃惊，就算把Newt扔进复制人军团里，忒修斯闭着眼睛都能把他找出来

 

234#忒修斯之船

小菜一碟

 

235#

弟控哥哥：常规操作

 

236#

话说你们还在车站等吗？我觉得按照哥哥的性格，还不抛下格林德沃直奔咖啡馆？

 

237#bad girl

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你太了解他了，现在他应该已经到咖啡馆门口了

 

238#

冷血生物爱好者：说好的来车站接我呢，alpha都是大猪蹄子

 

239#

！！！怎么能留小姐姐一个人面对大魔王啊，@忒修斯之船，你太过分了

 

240#bad girl

回复239# 嘿，你是在质疑我的能力吗？其实我们并不是真的要去杀格林德沃，而是暗中观察、跟踪他并确保那孩子的安全，这点小事我一个人就可以做到。而且格林德沃从没见过我，不会引起他的注意

 

241#

小姐姐真帅

 

242#

楼主超棒，爱了爱了！

 

243#

你们可小心点，我们就想看个八卦，不想闹成社会版头条新闻

 

244#

其实公共场所应该安全些，格林德沃肯定不愿意引起骚动。但这一切都太过巧合了，我总觉得背后有什么阴谋

 

245#

难道一切都是格林德沃的计划？“冷血生物爱好者”是他的手下，负责把大家引到咖啡馆里？

 

246#

可是他这么做图啥啊？

 

247#

我们别在这儿盲猜了，问问咖啡馆的小姐姐就行了

 

248#

对对对，差点忘了我们还有外挂

 

249#

跪下抱住姑娘大腿，能不能拜托你告诉一下我们现在什么情况啊？

 

250#

众筹小姐姐直播！！！！八卦er快急死了

 

251#

我现在正坐地铁赶过去，希望来得及

 

252#

—————你们是有多闲

 

253#

大家别急，我在呢我在呢！我把直播功能打开了，大家点这个链接就能看到啦

我在PeopleClub直播，快来围观

 

254#

卧槽亲人啊！！！！

 

255#

单方面宣布你是本论坛里我最爱的网友

 

256#

我激动得嚎啕大哭

 

257#

呜呜呜宿舍网太渣，打不开页面

 

258#

心疼楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

259#

不得不说小姐姐选座位选得可真巧，摄像头正对着教授！！！！

 

260#

求求教授别再眨眼咬唇散发魅力了，我营养都跟不上了

 

261#

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷你们看到了吗！刚才Newt过去摸了教授肚子！我在天上爆炸

 

262#

楼上你别嗷嗷嗷行不，我还以为是狼人变身了

 

263#

教授好像有点难受，微微皱了下眉，低着头按住了Newt的手，两个人开始笑着对视，这是什么绝美的神仙画面！

 

264#

不要逼我站师生cp

 

265#bad girl

嘿，这位勇敢的朋友，小心忒修斯发火，那可是相当可怕的画面

 

266#

楼主又被炸出来了233333

 

267#

@bad girl，还没到站吗？这车都晚点十分钟了吧

 

268#bad girl

不幸的是，确实还没到站，我先看看直播吧

 

269#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主你的八卦之心暴露了

 

270#

楼主还用暴露吗？这帖子都是她开的

 

271#

刚才是屏幕卡了还是我眼睛出问题了？那道蓝影是怎么回事？咖啡馆里怎么突然多了一个人？

 

272#

你试试0.5倍速播放，就能看到一个穿长风衣系围巾的瘦高男人推开门，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势窜到了教授和Newt面前

 

273#

真的是窜

 

274#

这是忒修斯？速度比百米赛跑冠军还快，你们学校是不是专门培养奥运会运动员的啊？

 

275#

哥哥气质真好，衣品在alpha里也算不错了，竖着风衣领子特别有范儿

 

276#

而且打完招呼就特别自然地坐在了弟弟旁边，特别自然地搂过弟弟的腰，特别自然地端起弟弟刚喝过的杯子喝了一口茶

 

277#

我应该刷Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo吗

 

278#

你都刷完了还问啥啊问

 

279#

间接亲吻啊朋友们

 

280#

直接虐狗啊朋友们

 

281#

教授笑得特别慈祥，安静地看着他俩秀恩爱

 

282#

也不考虑下单身前辈的心情，好歹教授现在是未婚孕夫，这要受点什么刺激可怎么办

 

283#

拉倒吧，你看教授狡黠的小眼神，我都怀疑他撮合过这对骨科

 

284#

你们能听清声音吗？我这边插耳机、音量开到最大也只能听到杂音

 

285#

环境比较嘈杂嘛，而且他们说话音量小，基本录不进去

 

286#

哥哥是听到了什么震惊的消息吗？一下子跳起来，还把茶杯打翻了

 

287#

教授：其实Newt是我儿子

 

288#

教授：你们不能在一起，因为我怀了Newt的孩子

 

289#Rammstein

胡说八道

 

290#

楼上，大家就是开个玩笑，你急什么啊

 

291#

就是，好像教授的孩子是你的一样

 

292#

别搭理他，这种人就是想刷存在感，咱们还是看直播吧

 

293#

直播也没什么爆点，他们仨现在聊得很开心，哥哥想把Newt搂到怀里，被甩开了233333 倒是楼主和冷血生物爱好者，好长时间都没出现了

 

294#

估计忙着跟踪呢，没时间看手机

 

295#

哎你们快看！正推门的那个人好眼熟

 

296#

白发黑大衣，能不眼熟吗————那是格林德沃！！！！！！！！！！

 

297#

啥？格林德沃本尊？？

 

298#

对就是他！感觉他整个人都带着邪风，走过来就发现我在直播了，但没摔我电脑，还冲摄像头邪魅一笑！！！难得有个alpha对我邪魅一笑而我还不想扇他！！！

 

299#

那一笑我魂都没了

 

300#

真的，我全身都酥了，格林德沃是什么神仙啊！难怪连教授那样的美人都抵挡不了！！

 

301#

天哪刚才那一幕按头小分队在哪里！！！！！！

 

302#

构图太美，张力太强，简直古典油画

 

303#

哪位小天使能告诉我发生了啥？就一会儿没看论坛，感觉世界都变了

 

304#

格林德沃刚站在他们桌子旁边，兄弟俩就默契地同时站起来，肩并肩面对他；教授随即站出来，一手把他俩拦在身后，一手护着小腹，直直地看着格林德沃的眼睛，差一点点就亲上了！！！

 

305#

亲他啊！！！快亲他！！！


	4. 危险！格林德沃单膝跪地，求婚or威胁？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃单膝下跪，围观群众一脸懵逼

306#

没亲上，格林德沃反而往后退了一步

 

307#

还后退？？alpha的骨气呢？大魔王的气场呢？

 

308#

为什么要压抑自己的天性？亲他！

 

309#

一时半会儿估计亲不上了，刚才进来个脖子上缠蛇的男孩和穿皮衣皮靴的长辫子女人，气氛彻底毁了

 

310#

皮衣小姐姐应该是楼主，就她敢拿手指着格林德沃

 

311#

好吧，现在我总算知道纳吉尼是谁了，谁会给蛇起这种名啊

 

312#

不敢相信，大魔王居然怂了？怂了？

 

313#

他都被包围了，不怂也不行啊

 

314#

六人一蛇紧张对峙ing，格林德沃先摊手，又转了一圈——哎他为什么要转圈

 

315#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神TM转圈

 

316#

他应该是在给大家展示自己没带武器吧

 

317#

哎哟我都要被腻死了，刚才忒修斯过去想搜他的身，格林德沃做了个制止的手势，用下巴示意教授过来搜

 

318#

嗬，小子挺狂啊

 

319#

我现在觉得格林德沃过来就是自投罗网好跟教授亲密接触

 

320#

我倒认为他俩是约好的，不知道你们有没有注意微表情。教授看到格林德沃站在自己身边时一点惊讶之色都没有，眉眼舒展开，嘴边还有一丝笑意，满满都是喜悦和爱意啊

 

321#

卧槽真的哎！要么是约会，要么是教授早就预料到格林德沃会来这里找他

 

322#

所以之前教授站在窗前看着外边是在等格林德沃吗？

 

323#

怀着宝宝苦等情人的教授，绝美爱情锁了

 

324#

可他俩约会为啥要带学生？教授不怕格林德沃会对年轻人不利吗？

 

325#

楼上你先把上帝视角关掉，教授本来只打算带Newt，哥哥和楼主是自己找过来的

 

326#

对哦，在我们的怂恿下，在冷血生物爱好者小哥的带领下，自行入侵咖啡馆

 

327#

先别说这些，我就想知道教授给他搜身了没

 

328#

对对对，这才是重点

 

329#

他想得挺美！教授双臂抱在胸前，坐在椅子扶手上看着他，一动不动

 

330#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈格林德沃脸都绿了

 

331#

看教授冷漠脸毫无表示，大魔王转过身任由哥哥搜查233

 

332#

教授坐在扶手上的姿态太优雅太女王了

 

333#

能听到他们说啥吗

 

334#

四个人同时说话哎，真心听不清楚

 

335#

看他们的手势表情，大概能猜出：格林德沃恶狠狠地盯着Newt和楼主，Newt在讲教授怎么发现自己怀孩子的，哥哥和楼主在骂格林德沃不负责任（哥哥还不忘伸出一只胳膊护着弟弟），爱好者在问这里没我啥事我现在能走了吗

 

336#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这位爱好者，谁让你没事凑热闹

 

337#

刚才那一声，我好像聋了

 

338#

都是你们总说声音小听不清，这下够震耳欲聋了吧

 

339#

什么情况？

 

340#

格林德沃刚才发言了，我觉得他是故意提高声音宣示主权的

 

341#

肯定是故意的，还问：“不给我一个照顾你和孩子的机会吗？”

 

342#

这是承认自己让教授揣崽了？

 

343#

而且还要负责任？

 

344#

真是狗（绝）血（美）爱情故事啊

 

345#

可他不是逃犯吗，自身都难保，怎么照顾教授

 

346#

终于有人想起他不是好人的事了

 

347#

完蛋场面更乱了，现在是五个人一起说话：格林德沃让教授给自己一个机会同时依然恶狠狠地瞪着Newt和楼主，Newt在讲该怎么照顾孕期omega，哥哥和楼主依然在骂格林德沃不负责任（哥哥依然不忘伸出一只胳膊护着弟弟），爱好者依然在问这里没我啥事我现在能走了吗

 

348#

我就想知道格林德沃是怎么做到一边求人一边威胁人这种精神分裂级别的高难度动作的？

 

349#

我就想知道格林德沃总瞪眼，眼睛累不累？

 

350#冷血生物爱好者

我就想知道我啥时候能走，你们楼主把我证件和钱包拿走了

 

351#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你居然还抽空回了个帖

 

352#

小哥哥生无可恋地从人群里挤出去，一脸颓废地从镜头前一闪而过，百无聊赖地坐下玩手机233333

 

353#

教授站起来了，果然还得他出手才能制服格林德沃

 

354#

一边是学生一边是情人，尴尬气息突破屏幕

 

355#

格林德沃一看见教授过来就不瞪人了，不敢动不敢动

 

356#

大家都默契地站到旁边不打扰他俩，那对骨科还对视一眼，好像家长吵架时委屈的小孩子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

357#

我怀疑教授会揍他

 

358#

我觉得教授会亲他

 

359#

卧槽卧槽卧槽不敢相信我看到了什么

 

360#

教授居然给格林德沃整理领结和挂饰！！！！整理完还拍了拍！！！拍完还被抓住了手！！！被抓住后还抽出去了！！！抽出去后就被拽进格林德沃怀里抱了个满怀！！！

 

361#

亲了吗亲了吗

 

362#

居然只是拥抱没有亲

 

363#

为什么不亲！！

 

364#

你们真的好在意他俩亲不亲23333

 

365#

哎哎哎什么情况，直播网页卡了

 

366#

我的页面卡在两人拥抱时格林德沃偷摸教授臀的画面上

 

367#

我卡在小姐姐露出“有完没完回家再抱”的画面上

 

368#

太卡了吧，怀疑整个论坛的人都在看直播

 

369#冷血动物爱好者

那位姑娘的摄像头好像出问题了，她正在修，我给你们打字直播吧。其实挺可惜，你们错过了格林德沃单膝跪地的画面

 

370#

啥？跪了？

 

371#

为什么要跪下？终于喜闻乐见地被教授打了？

 

372#冷血动物爱好者

并没有被打，他从脖子上解下一条菱形的吊坠，托在手心给那位教授递过去。看起来挺贵重的，好像是血钻，中心部位还有一点猩红色，在灯光下一闪一闪特别美

 

373#

钻石吊坠，肯定是对他俩来说比较有纪念意义的定情信物吧

 

374#

血钻哎，真浪漫，我也想拥有

 

375#

哇！下跪+吊坠，赌一百块钱是求婚

 

376#

求婚不应该送戒指吗？

 

377#冷血动物爱好者

然后他说：“阿不思，我把比生命还重要的东西交付给你，你还不相信我？”手还抖了一下

 

378#

卧槽还真是求婚，简单粗暴又直接啊

 

379#

服了服了，这才是大佬能做出来的事

 

380#

喂，你们关注下重点好不，他为什么会手抖？

 

381#

紧张呗

 

382#

吓得呗

 

383#

这件事不可能这么简单，格林德沃冒着巨大风险过来，不会就为求个婚吧？

 

384#

我觉得他主要为了洞房

 

385#

十年寒窗怎么没把你冻死

 

386#

哎，大家注意一下，直播页面恢复了，快去看吧

 

387#

不关心求婚，只想看洞房

 

388#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊教授对格林德沃温柔地笑着点头还接过吊坠放大衣衣袋里把对方扶起来了这是yes吗一定是yes他答应了我旋转我跳跃燃烧我爆炸我在天上飞

 

389#

楼上能不能抽空打个标点符号，看完你这句话，我一口气差点没上来

 

390#

你们快看楼主的表情，像吃热狗时被点了穴xswl

 

391#

还有哥哥，皱着眉张大嘴，不知道该拉开教授还是该揍格林德沃一顿

 

392#

冷血动物爱好者目光呆滞，手机掉地上了也没发现

 

393#

他肩膀上那条蛇好像都吓呆了

 

394#

只有弟弟表现得像个正常人2333

 

395#

求完婚是不是该亲了？

 

396#

诶等会儿，刚才格林德沃是在摸教授屁//股吗

 

397#

从腰背到大腿都摸了个遍好不好！真的好过分，可我好喜欢他的过分

 

398#

都让摸了，为什么不亲！！！！

 

399#

教授居然没有反应任他摸？也是哦，都有孩子了，都答应求婚了，都收下定情信物了，摸就摸呗

 

400#

现在他俩十指紧扣坐一起了，楼主和那对骨科也在他们对面正襟危坐，教授用手掩住下半张脸，靠在格林德沃肩膀上不知道说什么呢

 

401#

感觉格林德沃现在好严肃，一点儿破镜重圆/求婚成功的喜悦都没有

 

402#

对啊好奇怪，他板着脸死死攥着教授的手，一副要上战场壮烈牺牲的表情

 

403#

而且你们见过求完婚不亲吻的吗？！没见过

 

404#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你怨念好深啊，自问自答可还行

 

405#

诶天呐那是——人——玻璃！玻璃碎了

 

406#

诶，页面怎么突然没了？我点进去显示信号中断

 

407#  
又人又玻璃的，什么鬼啊

 

408#

出什么事了吗

 

409#

直播又挂了，现在我都点不进去

 

410#

可能小姐姐的摄像头又坏掉了吧


	5. 真相！起底格林德沃和教授的尘封旧事

411#  
@冷血生物爱好者，小哥哥你还在吗？能不能麻烦你讲讲现在怎么样了呀？  
412#  
直接@bad girl，@忒修斯之船，两位现在应该有时间看手机了  
413#  
对，楼主可是网瘾少女来着  
414#  
十五分钟过去了，依然没人回复  
415#  
到底什么情况  
416#  
可能是咖啡馆那边网断了？  
417#  
小伙伴们，我是251#，你们确定他们是在芬斯伯利公园蜂蜜公爵咖啡馆碰头吗？我刚下地铁，芬斯伯利公园已经被全线封锁了，车辆不能过，所有乘客都得原路返回，我根本进不去  
418#  
啊？什么时候封锁的？他们之前不还在那儿呢吗？我们还看了直播呢  
419#  
我看到了好多辆SUV，Chief inspector也在，旁边的姑娘说MI6都来了  
420#  
不至于吧？是不是剧组拍片清场啊  
421#  
先不管别的，你们不觉得整件事都有很多疑点吗？首先，格林德沃作为不容于社会的灰色地带人物，为什么会光明正大地坐火车，生怕别人认不出他来？其次，如果我没记错，忒修斯的原话是“教授找他有急事，晚上不回家吃饭”，这件急事难道是要他陪自己和格林德沃见面吗？如果是，教授为什么一定要带Newt呢？  
422#  
对对对，太奇怪了。而且格林德沃下跪求婚，一顿操作都给人一种视死如归的感觉  
423#  
楼上你写的每个字我都认识，组合在一起我怎么看不懂了？？  
424#  
他的意思是格林德沃各种宣示主权又抱又摸还求婚，是因为知道自己要死了  
425#  
所以没人觉得Newt很可疑吗？大家想一下，对你照顾有加、你十分尊重的教授，身为omega有过一段不算幸福的恋爱经历，多年后意外怀了孩子，接受了一个在逃犯的求婚，目睹全程的你什么反应？不赞同？惋惜？感慨？激动？怜爱？总要有一点情绪吧？但他面无表情，一点儿情绪都没有，很可能早就知道教授的计划，也知道格林德沃会来这么一出  
426#  
也不是一点情绪都没有，我确定教授点头后，Newt偏过头去看了一眼哥哥，很慌张很害怕的样子，然后哥哥握了下他的手，很快就松开  
427#  
不会是教授和Newt设局骗格林德沃吧？故意把教授怀孩子的消息泄露出去，引他自投罗网，抓他归案  
428#  
这么说逻辑就通了，难怪在咖啡馆里时忒修斯吓得跳起来还把茶杯打翻了，没准是教授告诉他计划了呢  
429#  
万万没想到你们把好好的狗血八卦帖变成了悬疑推理剧  
430#  
额，打扰大家一下，我插个楼哈。我把菱形血钻吊坠的事讲给一个黑客朋友听，刚才他给我发了件在暗网上找到的商品截图，你们看看眼熟不  
商品详情页.jpg  
431#  
这跟格林德沃的吊坠好像啊  
432#  
岂止像，根本就是同一个东西  
433#  
原来吊坠其实是个三百英镑的U盘？里面是不是有什么机密文件？  
434#  
别乱猜了，照这么阴谋论下去，你们能推导出世界末日来  
435#  
我再@bad girl，@忒修斯之船试试  
436#  
大家都不吃饭不睡觉啊？散了散了，明天再说  
437#  
除非知道真相，否则我没胃口  
438#  
+1，这对实在太虐，越脑补越睡不着，梦里都为他俩流泪  
439#  
对啊，越想越虐，所有互动都是刀！少年相识，格林德沃骗了教授，标记完就跑，教授和弟弟妹妹闹翻，至今没有伴侣，这得被伤多深啊；青年重逢，稀里糊涂就睡了，肯定没做安全措施，教授怀上孩子，未婚先孕也没想打掉  
440#  
而且教授以彼之道还施彼身也很虐，“一直都是你骗我现在也轮到我骗你一次了”呜呜呜呜呜  
441#  
最虐的难道不是格林德沃抱着必死的决心来看怀着他孩子的教授吗？一想到他可能什么都知道，我心就揪着疼。虽然根据楼主描述他确实挺渣，也不是什么好人，但就是——哎，我也不知道该怎么形容。而且要是alpha死掉、没有信息素了，教授怎么度过孕期呢？就算成功生下宝宝，大家会不会说他闲话呢？  
442#  
回复427# 刚爬完楼，我同意你的推测。顺便补充一点，教授有没有可能跟MI6合作设局？他们绝对是来抓格林德沃的，要不然芬斯伯利公园那边怎么会被全线封锁了？  
443#  
教授拿自己做诱饵，亲手抓了孩子他爸  
444#  
天！果然没有最虐只有更虐  
445#  
现在我坐在床上哭得像条狗  
446#  
不！我不接受！！不接受！！！  
447#  
问世间情为何物，今晚注定是一个不眠之夜啊  
448#  
有趣。格林德沃是个无恶不作的大坏蛋，还利用教授的感情，就因为他来看了一眼老情人，你们就觉得他是天上有地下无的情种？既然大家都这么宽容，这种alpha给你们，你们要不要啊？  
449#  
我可没说他是情种，只是分析脑补了一下，认为这种结局对格林德沃、教授和他们未出生的孩子三个人来说都是悲剧而已  
450#  
回复448# 你这话说得太重了吧？我们怎么就宽容了？又没人说教授做得不对  
451#  
回复448# 他们本可以组成幸福温馨的家庭，但现在不可能了，你不觉得很悲凉吗？  
452#  
是是是，坏人都悲凉都身世可怜都不该被惩罚，这么多圣母心圣父病都是被谁教育出来的  
453#  
没人说他不该被惩罚啊，你是杠中之精吧你！  
454#bad girl  
sorry大家，都怪我，拜托你们不要猜也别再吵了！一晚上没能碰手机，没来得及把事情说清楚，而且有很多隐情我也是刚刚才知道的，让大家误会了，真的对不起！请你们不要吵了  
455#  
？？？楼主是你本人吗？  
456#  
抱住leta小姐姐！可把我们吓死了  
457#  
楼主别着急，没事就好，有时间慢慢说  
458#  
对对，我们不搭理杠精了，一切以你们当事人所说的为准  
459#  
楼主怎么样了？教授怎么样了？孩子还好吗？骨科兄弟怎么样了？冷血生物爱好者怎么样了？咖啡馆里给大家直播的小姐姐怎么样了？大家都没受伤吧？  
460#  
。。。。。其实你直接问最后一句不就得了  
461#  
小姐姐说还有隐情哎，看来是起大案  
462#  
激动得我一脚踩到了我家主子的尾巴  
463#  
终于要解密了吗？千万别虐啊，小心脏受不了  
464#bad girl  
谢谢你们的关心和惦记，我是本人。格林德沃去陪教授接受全身检查了，大人孩子情况都稳定。忒修斯在交火中胳膊擦伤，Newt正在照顾他，其他人在录口供。哎，总之都怪我，没事非得管闲事发帖子，不然也不会搞成这样  
465#  
交火？中枪？口供？我就说楼主不是一般人  
466#  
格林德沃在陪教授做检查，那他没被抓啊？  
467#  
小姐姐别自责，这不是你的错  
468#  
到底发生什么事了？  
469#bad girl  
故事很长，我先给你们讲讲格林德沃吧，他是一切的开端。关于他的身份，原来我们都误会了，他并不是逃犯。他十几岁就在德国加入了臭名昭著的国际KB组织XX会，大学来英国交流认识教授时已经决定脱离组织了。格林德沃一开始确实想利用教授，但慢慢就在相处过程中爱上教授，觉得对方是自己的灵魂伴侣，唯一能与自己并肩的人。教授知道他目的不纯，没计较，一心想把他拉回正轨。  
他们联手参与了一些灰色地带的事情、解决了几个案子，教授的弟弟怕他用情太深让整个家族陷入危险，就带妹妹回老家了，算是避险。那时候组织有所察觉，还派人跟踪过他和教授。后来格林德沃知道凭一己之力端掉组织的可能性很小，就跟MI6签订协议，长期潜///伏做间///谍搜集信息。事成后既能满足心愿，还可以列入证人保护计划，获得英国永久居留权——顺理成章和教授在一起  
470#  
楼主知道的可真不少，求你出书吧  
471#  
“灵魂伴侣”，“唯一能与自己并肩的人”，听听人家格林德沃怎么形容爱人  
472#  
教授不抛弃不放弃不介意最初被骗一心救爱人出苦海，格林德沃为了和教授在一起甘愿做没有身份不被承认的间谍。都别拦着我，我今天就哭死在这里  
473#  
中间讲到他俩一起破案，真有种携手对抗全世界的感觉。想象大学时代风华正茂的教授和邪魅狂狷的格林德沃，真是神仙眷侣啊  
474#  
我总觉得格林德沃坚决要脱离组织，肯定是受到教授的影响了；而教授明明知道他接近自己的目的不纯还不在意！！居然不在意！！！如果这都不是爱！！！！  
475#  
我有个疑问，组织为什么要派人跟踪他俩呢？难道他们不允许alpha标记omega吗？  
476#  
哪有这样的组织，又不是戒色吧  
477#bad girl  
因为教授的身份比较特//殊，我不多说了，你们懂就好。而且他们也怕格林德沃被他拉过去跳反吧，当然他们担心得非常有道理  
478#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神TM担心得非常有道理  
479#  
好想知道阿不思是什么专业的教授？不会是法学院的吧？  
480#  
还有比这更动人的爱情吗？没有了！我拿裘花的发际线发誓绝对没有了！  
481#  
其实就算有MI6保护，教授这么多年能平安无事也挺不容易的  
482#bad girl  
据说——真的是据在外面做文书工作的姑娘说的，没有得到格林德沃和教授本人的承认，但我觉得绝对是事实——和MI6签协议前，格林德沃先跟教授提了分手。  
格林德沃不敢面对教授就没有坦白，反而说自己为盗取资料才接近他的，顺便泡泡这个单纯少年而已，现在自己腻味了就结束，没必要纠缠不休balabala。  
当时组织已经怀疑他搞小动作了，据说等格林德沃拿着资料回归组织后，他们给他用了吐真剂，还注射了大剂量药物，各种残忍折磨，还威胁要割掉他的舌头，他硬是挺过去了。也许那时，他不仅骗过了组织，连自己都骗过了吧  
483#  
“腻味了就结束”这句话真是诛心之言啊！教授听到得多伤心！  
484#  
邪魅狂狷蜜汁自信的格林德沃居然不敢面对教授？不仅骗了爱人，骗了组织，还骗了自己？你们这些热恋的人都什么毛病啊？我的眼泪不值钱呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
485#  
这种反应很正常，彻底陷入爱情的征兆对于omega来说是大胆，对于alpha来说就是胆怯。教授勇敢地准备和他携手对抗全世界，但格林德沃开始怕了，也许怕教授不接受他的黑暗面，也许怕自己的行动会连累教授陷入危险，也许怕自己没有能力保护爱人，也许都有吧  
486#  
想问格林德沃你是不是傻？直接告诉教授你的黑历史你的遭遇你的抱负你的梦想不就得了吗？教授不会介意的，他都不介意你一开始骗他来着！  
487#  
大魔王即使深爱着教授，也不忘自己要彻底铲除组织的理想，不是恋爱脑依然无比深情，给好评！但他不肯坦诚，用隐瞒真相、刺伤对方的方式分手，杀敌一千自损八千，情商有点低啊2333  
488#bad girl  
是啊，要是他们能坦诚地沟通沟通，说不定就不用分开这么多年了。哎，谁能说清呢。不过之后我就被叫去做笔录了，没听到后边发生了什么，也不知道教授怎么回应的，不清楚到底多虐心  
489#  
讲真，虐心程度取决于教授当时猜没猜到真相  
490#  
排楼上，哪位大神能根据时间线分析下啊？  
491#  
我盲猜一下，教授完全不知道真相，认为格林德沃就是单纯地骗他感情骗他身///体。一来，这样分手更逼真可信度更高，组织不会再为难教授，也会继续信任他；二来，就像楼主说的那样，也许格林德沃把自己都给骗过去了，发自内心地认为自己说的都是大实话；三来，与教授多年坚持独身情伤难愈的表现契合，这样教授才会觉得alpha都是骗子我没法再爱了  
492#  
emmmmm我倾向于教授知道。别忘了他俩是灵魂伴侣心有灵犀，教授虽然不一定清楚格林德沃那边的水有多深，但他肯定明白格林德沃对自己的感情有多深吧？将计就计配合他演一场戏呗  
493#  
对，教授一直单身，也可能是在等格林德沃完成任务回来与他相会的那一天啊  
494#  
ballball楼上闭嘴吧，我刚喝一口牛奶，哭得直打嗝  
495#bad girl  
我也好想知道哦！依照教授的性格，他不会跟我说的，格林德沃更不可能讲，估计只有去问教授最偏爱的Newt了，他比我们知道的都多。不过他现在忙着照顾忒修斯，没空理我。哎，忒修斯真的很娇气，就擦破一块皮，连喝水都要Newt喂  
496#  
@忒修斯之船 虐狗行为引起不适，快出来挨打  
497#  
请哥哥把Newt留给我们！  
498#Rammstein  
最偏爱？胡说八道！为什么不直接问我？  
499#  
卧槽这人不会是教授吧  
500#  
ID好眼熟，印象里他总突兀地冒出来说些奇怪的话  
501#  
傻啊你们！看这醋劲儿！他就是格林德沃！！格林德沃！！！板上钉钉的格林德沃！！！！  
502#bad girl  
你，你不能告诉教授我在八卦他，不然我就把你装晕躺在教授怀里还埋他胸的事说出去


	6. 八卦！聚众探讨教授私密情事，纽特上线被吓坏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聚众八卦被抓包，纽特害羞为哪般

503#

可你不是已经说了吗

 

504#Rammstein

成交

 

505#

你说得轻巧，谁敢问你啊？

 

506#

我敢问，你敢回答吗

 

507#

我也敢问

 

508#

格皇，他们不要命了是他们的事，我可啥都没说啊

 

509#

楼上能不能有点骨气，真是论坛之耻

 

510#

我猜他肯定会说：“我和阿不思的事，凭什么告诉你们这些无名之辈”

 

511#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈要不要这么傲娇

 

512#Rammstein

算你识相

 

513#

好吧还真是个大傲娇

 

514#

格林德沃=10%暴力+20%傲娇+30%痴汉+40%醋坛

 

515#

格林德沃是用什么物质做成的？金色美瞳金色染发，酸倒英伦的醋意，美人在怀偷着乐坚决不告诉你的傲娇和对教授胸//部的渴望

 

516#

小心他看到后顺着网线打死你们

 

517#

楼主不是说他要陪教授做检查嘛，估计没太多时间刷论坛，看不到我们的吐槽了hhhhh

 

518#

陪omega体检还要抽空回帖子，也是个网瘾青年

 

519#

所以到底有没有人能讲讲他俩的过去啊？

 

520#

对啊，我现在不关心昨天到底发生了啥，我就想知道他俩怎么又搞到一起去的

 

521#

这届网友不行啊！最值得深扒的难道不是教授怎么怀上孩子的吗？

 

522#

求具体时间地点人物

 

523#

求具体体//位次数方式

 

524#

求现场jpg、gif、avi

 

525#

求avi的过分了啊，我要求不高，一千字pwp就ok

 

526#冷血生物爱好者

等他俩回来，我可以帮你们问，或者到时候我直接给你们直播好不好？

 

527#

好好好！一千一万个好！！

 

528#

见义勇为小哥突然出现，我们都快把你给忘了

 

529#

你直播？你跟他们在一起呢？？

 

530#冷血生物爱好者

昨天纳吉尼咬伤了一个杀手，他们说要提取血清做疫苗，就把我也关进了研究所。那对兄弟在我右边，格林德沃和教授在我左边。他们都只顾着搂搂抱抱亲亲摸摸，我毫无存在感

 

531#

毫无存在感哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我笑出了声

 

532#

心疼被两对狗男男左右夹击的小哥一秒

 

533#

小哥黑化，开始单身狗反击战

 

534#

这件事告诉我们不要随意秀恩爱hhhhh

 

535#

震惊！一单身男子竟对情侣做出这种事

 

536#

哈哈哈哈哈哈小哥你不怕格林德沃看到打你吗

 

537#冷血生物爱好者

回复536# 放心，看不到的，他手机被没收了

他们回来了，不过气氛不太对劲。教授扶着腰在前边走，格林德沃跟在后边眉头紧皱，看起来好像在冷战。我现在还不好问他们，等一会儿再说

 

538#

刚才不还蜜里调油，一会儿功夫怎么就吵架了

 

539#

楼上没谈过恋爱吧

 

540#

楼上没见过小情侣吧

 

541#

楼上不知道热恋中的人情绪变化比天气还无常吧

 

542#

别再捅我刀了你们闭嘴吧

 

543#

教授扶着腰？莫非格林德沃一时没忍住在检查室里把他酱酱酿酿了？

 

544#

卧槽这也太——棒了

 

545#冷血生物爱好者

教授躺在床上闭着眼睛，格林德沃靠在床头手足无措，一会儿看看教授一会儿摸摸额前的头发。现在他坐在教授旁边俯下身，好像要亲吻他

 

546#

大魔王也会手足无措吗？

 

547#

这么一看他俩好甜呀～教授像被男友气到说不出话只能一个人静静的小媳妇，格林德沃就像不知道爱人为什么生气也不懂怎么哄的少年，只能偷偷看爱人的睡颜

 

548#

楼上形容得太到位！！别看格林德沃在咱们论坛发言、威胁楼主时各种邪魅傲娇，面对教授就各种怂

 

549#

因为爱，所以怂

 

550#

那最后亲了吗？

 

551#冷血生物爱好者

没亲上，格林德沃的鼻子快触碰到教授鼻尖时，教授睁开眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。格林德沃立刻坐直了，轻轻咳嗽两声，还往我这儿看了一眼，幸好我躲进被子里了

 

552#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈偷亲被抓现行

 

553#

格林德沃吓得咳嗽也太可爱了

 

554#

大魔王：天呐，阿不思发现我了，我赶紧假装四处看风景

 

555#

感觉教授知道格林德沃要亲他吧？故意耍alpha玩呢

 

556#

小哥真的很不容易了，差点又成他俩吵架的牺牲品2333

 

557#冷血生物爱好者

我也觉得教授是故意的，他看着格林德沃笑出声，笑完还问他：“你为什么要对医生说那样的话？就因为他帮我脱了衣服？医生要给我做检查，你知道，例行程序而已，别再当着我们孩子的面发脾气了。”教授语气特别温柔，就像哄不听话的小孩子。格林德沃高傲地仰着头，哼了一声：“如你所愿，阿不思。”

 

558#

啊！温柔的教授是世间珍宝，格林德沃简直顽劣少年即视感

 

559#

心疼无辜的医生一秒钟

 

560#

所以医生到底做错了什么要被威胁

 

563#

估计格林德沃看见他解教授的衬衫，立刻冲进去，把大衣披在教授肩上紧紧搂住，转身怒吼：你以为他们会为你哀悼吗？

 

564#

啧啧啧大魔王的占有欲真强，不过也真好哄hhhhh

 

561#

主要是教授太懂了，还特意强调“我们的孩子”，格林德沃被他吃得死死的

 

562#冷血生物爱好者

现在他俩和好了，格林德沃给教授倒了一杯水，看着他喝掉，把杯子放回去，搓了搓手掌心，一边摸教授的小腹一边问：“才三个月零五天，就这么大了？”教授把头靠在他怀里：“你在暗示我胖？”吓得格林德沃赶紧补充：“没有，绝对没有，我怕你太辛苦。”教授又笑了，说了一句话，我没太听清，大概是“可那天晚上你还是没放过我”

 

563#

信息量太大我一时半会儿没接收完

 

564#

已知孕期三个月零五天，孩子是在九月末怀上的，请根据两人当日行踪分析出时间地点方式

 

565#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈教授问了一道送命题

 

566#

看来格林德沃很擅长回答送命题

 

567#

他俩打情骂俏好可爱，实名羡慕小哥哥能听现场

 

568#

“可那天晚上你还是没放过我”，每个字都是重点！！！！

 

569#

所以是晚上造人咯

 

570#

在那个夏末初秋的不眠之夜，应该做了很多很多很多很多次吧

 

571#

不一定是次数多哦，没准人家大魔王凭时长和量多取胜

 

572#

你们要考虑下他们数年不见干柴烈火嘛，时间怎么可能特别长

 

573#

就是，也太看得起格林德沃了吧？面对一个穿规整三件套眼波温柔身段丰盈的教授，一个成熟性感风韵犹存的omega，一个思念深入骨髓夜夜入梦令他辗转难眠的前男友，你们觉得格林德沃能坚持多久

 

574#

不瞒你说，我顶多五分钟

 

575#

这个得视情况而定，要是教授在热//潮期，哼哼哼哼，就算他是大魔王也得缴械

 

576#

想让omega受孕，长度和硬度都不是最重要的，技巧和时长才是，别问我怎么知道的

 

577#

楼上，我只能说，你的回复中有你的故事

 

578#冷血生物爱好者

咳咳咳咳，你们还想不想听直播了，格林德沃刚才又说了不少内幕

 

579#

？？？什么内幕？

 

580#

想想想！小哥哥快告诉我们到底几次

 

581#

你们真的够了，为啥一定要打听人家的私房事？我就不一样了，你告诉我他们在哪儿造的人就够了

 

582#

。。。你也没比我们好到哪里去啊

 

583#

这帖子瞬间从全年龄变成NC-17了

 

584#冷血生物爱好者

听完教授的话，格林德沃挺骄傲地笑了，语气特别魅惑，眼神特别邪恶：“那不正是你想要的吗？阿不思，别忘了你不仅趁我睡着时跑掉，还顺走了接骨木——我真应该加把劲做到天亮。”

 

585#

接骨木不是一棵树吗？教授怎么做到拿走一棵树的？

 

586#

“应该做到天亮”，说明在凌晨左右才停下的

 

587#

绝对是教授故意榨干格林德沃，趁他体力不支睡着的时候跑了

 

588#

那一夜，你没有拒绝我

 

589#

那一夜，你伤害了我

 

590#

听他这语气，我怎么觉得格林德沃很怀念那一晚啊？

 

591#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

原来忒修斯说的帖子就是这个？你们在讨论教授和格林——哦，你们太可怕了


	7. 鼻血！纽特踢爆教授与格林德沃造人之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教授情事被踢爆，纽特被哥哥抓包

592#

不用说，这位肯定是Newt了？

 

593#

hello，忒修斯的小弟弟

 

594#

除了教授，所有知情人都在这个帖子里hhh

 

596#

忒修斯之船与阿尔忒弥斯之盾啧啧啧

 

597#

我还特意查了查阿尔忒弥斯是谁，文化人就是不一样哈哈哈哈哈

 

598#

行了行了，你们说话都注意点儿，别把人给吓跑了

 

599#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

你们误会了！因为我中间名是阿尔忒弥斯，我才用了这个ID。我和忒修斯不是，不——不是教授和格林德沃的那种关系

 

600#

嗯？我们说什么了吗？你怎么就心虚啦？

 

601#

我们只说你俩的ID很有故事，也没说你们是那种关系啊～

 

602#

再说，“那种关系”是哪种关系呀？

 

603#

哎哟我的小Newt，万一被忒修斯看到你的否认可怎么办呢

 

604#

有一点他倒没说错，姐妹们真的很可怕hhh

 

605#

他还是个孩子，你们千万别放过他

 

606#冷血生物爱好者

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，你这么快就忘了自己用嘴喂忒修斯水的事情了吗？我看到了，记住了，并且永远都无法忘掉！！！

 

607#

大型公开处刑现场

 

608#

爱好者积攒了多少怒气啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

609#

听听单身狗的怒吼吧

 

610#

比秀恩爱的情侣更让人讨厌的是秀完恩爱还不承认自己秀过恩爱的情侣

 

611#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈弟弟要被你们吓死了

 

612#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

别，别说我了。你们刚才不是在聊教授和格林德沃吗？你们接着聊，我马上走，不打扰你们

 

613#

嗯？想来就来，想走就走，你把我们论坛当什么地方了？？？？

 

614#

你不能撩完就跑啊！！

 

615#冷血动物爱好者

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，你现在在哪里？如果不用喂水，给我们讲讲他俩的事吧

 

616#

对对对！教授最信任Newt了，去见老情人都带着他，他知道的肯定最多

 

617#

喂水也没关系，反正他用嘴也不用手嘛

 

618#

哈哈哈哈哈你们好坏啊，别再说喂水的事了

 

619#

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，Newt，你要是不老老实实坦白，我们就一起扒你和忒修斯的事，所有细节都会扒出来哦

 

620#

你也不用说太私人的事，只要满足一下我们的好奇心就行了。但如果你执意不说，哼哼，我们讨论你俩的时候绝对会把分级提高到NC-25！你好好想想

 

621#

可怜的Newt，现在估计在想：哥哥成天都跟什么人混在一起？？

 

622#

弟弟开始怀疑人生233

 

624#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

@冷血生物爱好者，sorry，原来你都看到了，很抱歉没有考虑到你，但忒修斯胳膊受伤无法用力，所以我才，嗯，下回我会注意点。

625#

明明超害羞还给爱好者小哥道歉，Newt真的好温柔好可爱，我都有点不好意思再问他了

 

626#

你知道忒修斯的伤其实没那么严重吧？

 

627#

他和教授都有种包容一切的母性，太惹人犯罪了呜呜呜

 

628#冷血生物爱好者

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，诶没事，我没有怪你的意思，而且教授和格林德沃比你俩过分得多

 

629#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你说清楚有多过分啊喂

 

629#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

回复626# 我知道，只要他能开心一点，这些都无所谓的

然后，你们想听什么就问吧，除了私密问题

 

630#

教授怀上孩子的那天晚上是怎么回事？他俩在此之前有过联系吗？是教授主动见格林德沃的吗？

 

631#

。。。你问题真的很多哎

 

632#

我也问一个：当天晚上教授为什么要跟格林德沃发生关系？

 

633#

太巧了，我也想问那件事：教授那时候还恨着格林德沃吗？

 

634#

我最后问一个：接骨木是什么东西？

 

635#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上好敷衍，是不是实在想不到有什么问题可问

 

636#

你们就顾着八卦，没人注意楼主已经很久没冒泡了吗？？

 

637#

还真是，而且你要不说我都忘了这个帖子一开始是干什么的了

 

638#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

回复630# 据我所知，教授和格林德沃分手两年后才恢复联系。格林德沃杳无音讯的那两年是他最痛苦最迷茫最煎熬的日子。至于到底是谁主动找谁的问题，唔，他们发生关系之前，教授已经从MI6处得到了格林德沃的身份信息，知道真相就原谅他当年的逃避了。他派我去找格林德沃，让我故意泄漏消息给他。格林德沃跟踪我回伦敦，找到了教授的公寓。哦天，这段话可绝不能让Theseus看到

回复632# 这是教授自己的决定，我不方便回答

回复633# 我不会用恨来形容他们两个对彼此的感情，爱恨交织比较恰当

回复634# “接骨木”是一份名单，所有成员都用接骨木树枝做记号

回复635# Leta跟我哥哥去做报告了，你们不用担心

 

639#

教授借偷名单之机跟老情人约会，格林德沃借跟踪纽特之名跟老情人约会，总之他们在公款约会

 

640#

给大家划下重点不用谢：痛苦煎熬，爱恨交织，愿者上钩，心照不宣，顺水推舟，久别重逢，破镜重圆，颠鸾倒凤，珠胎暗结

 

641#

大家都有腰间盘，为何你们这么突出？

 

642#

可格林德沃怎么会跟踪你呢？你让他知道你是邓布利多的人了？

 

643#

呦呦呦“邓布利多的人”，高举师生cp大旗

 

644#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

拜托你们，千万千万千万别用“邓布利多的人”“师生cp”来形容我！！天呐，被他看到我会死得很惨的！！

 

645#

得了吧，你哥哥看起来可不是会乱吃飞醋的人

 

646#

就是，他宠着你护着你还来不及呢

 

647#冷血生物爱好者

guys，我觉得他说的是格林德沃。真的，我们还是注意一点的好

 

648#

哦这倒说得通，格林德沃身体里流着的不是血，而是醋

 

649#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

反正上次我们见面时，我还没来得及做自我介绍，他就劈头盖脸地问：“What makes Dumbledore so fond of you？”我回答完，他就掏出//枪开了保//险对着我的额头，足足一分钟才放下，眉头皱得快连成一条线了。哎，不堪回首的记忆

 

650#

哎呦喂醋劲儿都溢出屏幕了

 

651#

说真的，教授至少比Newt大了十岁吧？孩子的醋他都吃啊？

 

652#

谁让他狠下心抛下教授跑了呢，可不知道风韵犹存的翘臀熟男身边有多少桃花23333

 

653#

教授这么成熟诱人的熟男omega最吸引小狼狗了好不好，朝夕相处日夜相对白天看他写板书晚上陪他写教案，要不是Newt私人偏好比较特殊，格林德沃脑袋上的绿帽子早就能按吨卖了

 

654#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神TM私人偏好比较特殊

 

655#

只有我想知道Newt怎么回答这道送命题的吗

 

656#

楼上你不是一个人

 

657#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

我就回答他：“老实说，我真不知道。”

 

658#

啥玩意？你真不知道？你还老实说？

 

659#

弟弟可真是个老实人xswl

 

660#

给你翻译一下，在格林德沃看来，你的回答=对啊教授就是相当特别极其非常、毫无理由地偏爱我怎么地吧气死你略略略

 

661#

也有可能是这个意思：我知道但我就不告诉你气死你略略略

 

662#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈难怪你被拿//枪指了一分钟，真是一点儿都不冤枉！

 

663#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

我确实不知道啊

 

664#

神TM确实不知道

 

665#

想象一下可怜兮兮但理直气壮的Newt和怒气冲冲却毫无办法的大魔王，我的妈笑得我直打滚

 

666#

楼层代表我的心，弟弟你真是666

 

667#

难怪格林德沃会跟踪你回伦敦呢，换我我也得跟着你

 

668#

格林德沃放他回去是不是就为了跟踪他啊？

 

669#

+1，没准想看看“教授最偏爱的男人”有没有跟教授住一起呢

 

670#冷血生物爱好者

所以你们住一起了吗？

 

671#

哈哈哈哈哈小哥好八卦，是个好苗子，快加入我们八卦er吧

 

672#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

那阵子我确实住在教授家。Theseus和Leta在跟一宗大案，不断接到威胁信，公寓没法住了，我就暂时和教授住在一起

 

673#

弟弟这么呆萌，居然能全须全尾毫发无伤地活到现在，真不容易

 

674#

想象一下，格林德沃看到教授最偏爱的学生走进了教授的公寓，吃着教授煮的饭，在教授的客房里睡——你是睡在客房里吧？

 

675#

哈哈哈哈哈不然呢？他要是睡在教授房里，我们现在还能跟他聊天吗？

 

676#

还跟教授在同一个浴室里洗澡，在同一个书房里写作

 

677#

没准格林德沃已经知道Newt是omega了呢，两个omega在一起能出什么事

 

678#

对哦，我把这事都给忘了，那他知道吗？

 

679#冷血生物爱好者

他好像一直在用伪装剂，我在咖啡馆里还以为他是beta呢

 

680#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

是的，我所在的院系里都是alpha，omega身份非常不方便，所以我一直用伪装剂。这样也能让Theseus放心些，免得他总是担心，怕我出门遇到危险

 

681#

啧啧啧，是谁不让我们提你和你哥的事来着？

 

682#

就属他自己提的次数最多hhh

 

683#

格林德沃要以为他是个beta，那就不会气死了

 

684#

对，顶多气个半死

 

685#

他有没有怒气冲冲地踹门进去？有没有散发狂拽炫酷的alpha信息素？有没有拽着教授的领带把他拖进屋里关上门然后干//了个//爽？

 

686#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一人血书求avi

 

679#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

真没有，格林德沃其实很绅士，他不会做出踹门这种粗鲁的动作

 

680#

对，他顶多会拿///枪指着你嘛

 

681#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你做个人吧

 

682#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

咳咳，那倒是。不过凌晨我醒来时，听到格林德沃从阁楼窗子翻进来的声音，他直接进了二楼教授的卧室，其他事我就不知道了

 

683#

格林德沃真怂啊，不敢直接踹门，偷摸翻窗夜袭

 

684#

没想到他俩拿的是罗密欧朱丽叶深夜幽会的剧本？

 

685#

我借着爱的轻翼飞过院墙，砖石的墙垣无法将爱情阻挡

 

686#

格林德沃啊，你为什么偏偏姓格林德沃呢

 

687#

说好的八卦呢？怎么还唱上十四行诗了！！！

 

688#

就隔着一层楼，他俩还做了大半宿，Newt肯定听到什么动静了

 

689#

按照弟弟这种闷骚的性格，他就算听到了也不会说出来的

 

690#

不是不会，是不敢吧？邓布利多和忒修斯羽翼下的小omega，只知道小心翼翼地听从命令，不敢做出一点出格的举动

 

691#

楼上语气好像格林德沃23333

 

692#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

不要对我用激将法了，他们确实没有什么动静。除了教授发出了一声被哽住的呜咽、物体撞在墙上传来沉闷的声响、床板咯吱咯吱摇动了一会儿、教授用哭腔喊了一声盖勒特又戛然而止

 

693#

这还没什么动静？这些音频都能拍部片了吧

 

694#

？？？为什么突然开车？我都没反应过来就上了高速

 

695#

我脑海里已经有了画面

 

696#

我脑海里已经有了回音

 

697#

别管画面还是回音了，我现在就怕格林德沃看到这些聊天记录

 

698#

又是墙壁又是床板的，莫非教授屋里每一块地方都沾染了，emmmmm爱情的证明？

 

699#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你不用说得这么隐晦，大家都懂的

 

700#

爱情的证明不在教授肚子里呢嘛

 

701#忒修斯之船

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾 Newt，你最好解释一下你对我们之间关系的看法，以及“这段话绝不能让Theseus看到”的原因


	8. 温情！兄弟骨科表白心迹，单身狗泪洒论坛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，兄弟终成有情人

702#

@603# 乌鸦嘴，出来挨打

 

703#

我是603# 我出来挨打了

 

704#

谁说哥哥不是那种乱吃飞醋的人来着？

 

705#

我看他的醋劲儿也就比格林德沃差一点

 

706#

哥哥讲话好A，简直苏断腿

 

707#

我就觉得哥哥爬楼的速度也太快了

 

708#bad girl

忒修斯！你居然在开会时摸鱼刷论坛！！

 

709#

可楼主你不也在摸鱼刷论坛吗

 

710#

一看楼主就没爬完楼

 

711#忒修斯之船

@bad girl 我这是特殊情况，再说马上就轮到你上去做报告了

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾 别再假装网速差刷不出来帖子，别再折磨你可怜的头发，也别再妄想找教授求救，我会等到你回复为止

 

712#

哎呦喂什么特殊情况啊，明明就是想哄弟（爱）弟（人）

 

713#

哥哥真的很了解Newt的应急处理机制hhhh

 

714#

只有我注意到弟弟遇到情感问题会去找教授咨询吗，坐在咖啡馆里一杯热可可一杯卡布奇诺，弟弟絮絮叨叨地讲，教授一脸慈祥地听，简直omega互助会即视感

 

715#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈坐等Newt出来

 

716#

你们真是看热闹不嫌事大

 

717#bad girl

算了，你随意，我可管不了你俩的事

 

718#

Leta小姐姐终于受够了

 

719#

心疼Newt，估计正在拼命组织语言呢

 

720#冷血生物爱好者

哇，他还真的在抓头发！

 

721#

小哥怎么老是拆Newt的台

 

722#

专注拆台二十年hhh

 

723#

爱好者真的很记仇

 

724#

Newt，你哥喊你回答问题

 

725#

再抓头发小心跟裘花一样秃

 

726#

我看个八卦都能遇见黑裘花发际线的人，手动再见

 

727#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

@忒修斯之船 你误会了，我的意思是，你，你——你只是嘴上说爱我，从来都没有尝试标记我，我们怎么会是他俩那样的关系！

 

728#

卧槽惊天大料！灯光师往死里照！主持人把话筒塞他嘴里！不许让他跑了！

 

729#

没有标记过？等等，弟弟这是在跟哥哥说分手？

 

730#

分什么鬼的手，分明是在要求忒修斯标记自己好吗！

 

731#

@729# 你简直比哥哥还不解风情，我现在想打死你

 

732#

忒修斯真是凭本事单身，这种事硬要人家omega开口

 

733#

一直以为Newt天然呆，没想到真正呆的是Theseus

 

734#

哥哥不标记弟弟也是为他考虑吧？毕竟是骨科哎，我们心态开放包容，不代表别人也这么想

 

735#

对啊，我觉得忒修斯心态肯定很矛盾：一方面想彻底占有弟弟各种宣示主权，另一方面又怕耽误他让他受伤害

 

736#

帖子里的都是什么绝美神仙爱情

 

737#

不得不说还是格林德沃强，二话不说标记教授

 

738#冷血动物爱好者

既然楼上说到格林德沃了，我怎么觉得你哥哥就是因为知道教授被格林德沃标记后过得不好，才不标记你的？

 

739#

爱好者说得很有道理

 

740#

对对对，感觉楼主他们应该是在执法部门这种危险性高的地方工作，Theseus肯定担心万一自己有什么事，Newt既要承担失去亲人的痛苦，又要遭受失去alpha的折磨

 

741#

光听你们说我就觉得好惨，失去一个人，就是失去全世界，失去所有光明与希望

 

742#

你们是不是忘了哥哥就在论坛里，直接@忒修斯之船就好了嘛

 

743#

Newt问到哥哥的痛处，现在轮到哥哥怂了

 

744#

忒修斯，你弟弟喊你出来表白

 

745#

教授和格林德沃就因为没有及时坦诚地沟通，分开了十几年才相聚，你忍心让Newt也苦等你十几年吗？

 

746#

楼上这一刀，我死了

 

747#忒修斯之船

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾 你确定你考虑清楚了吗？斯卡曼德家族要求忠贞不渝，一旦被我标记，你就是我一个人的，你不能再和其他alpha交往，除非我死。并且，就像他们说的那样，如果有一天我死去，你会同时失去哥哥和alpha

 

745#

哥哥打的不是字，是大型催泪弹

 

746#

天呐！无法想象同时失去哥哥和alpha

 

747#

现在我坐在床上哭得像条狗

 

748#阿尔忒弥斯之盾

@忒修斯之船 早在我爱上你的时候，我就已经想清楚了

 

749#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们看见弟弟说什么了吗

 

750#

Newt说得很对，因为惧怕未知的未来而错过近在咫尺的爱人，那才叫遗憾呢

 

751#

弟弟早在爱上哥哥的时候就想得透彻，一直在等哥哥想通呜呜呜我的眼泪不值钱

 

752#

现在我坐在床上哭得像个鬼

 

753#

像鬼的过分了啊

 

754#

@忒修斯之船 你是不是个alpha啊？Newt都说到这份上了，你还不表示表示？

 

755#

@忒修斯之船 现在知道你弟弟为什么不喜欢你四处宣扬秀恩爱了吧？他以为你会动嘴，从不给他真正的承诺呢

 

756#

@忒修斯之船 哥哥快表态啊，或者学学格林德沃直接上也行啊

 

757#

标记他！标记他！

 

758#冷血生物爱好者

标记他！标记他！

 

759#

爱好者又凑热闹来了2333

 

760#

@忒修斯之船 怎么没动静了？表白词还要我们八卦er帮你写啊？

 

761#忒修斯之船

等我

 

762#

什么情况？这么急？

 

763#bad girl

还不是被你们怂恿的，我头一次见忒修斯跑得这么快，连大衣都没穿，肯定去楼下病房找Newt了

 

764#

什么？你们做报告的地方就在病房楼上？这是什么高大上的机构？

 

765#

大哥，重点错啊

 

766#

现在我再求直播哥哥求爱，楼主还会理我吗？

 

767#

一人血书求直播！

 

768#bad girl

饶了我吧，我可不要去楼下看格林德沃的脸色，他瞪着我的样子足够让我做三天噩梦。不过@冷血生物爱好者，孩子，你就在那儿，又好像对此很积极，不如你给我们讲讲现场吧

 

769#

心疼leta小姐姐，都被大魔王瞪出心理阴影了

 

770#

楼主：不了不了

 

771#冷血生物爱好者

@bad girl 谁叫你们带走了我的纳吉尼，还在我旁边秀恩爱？不过我很乐意为大家效劳

 

772#

小哥真的很记仇

 

773#

小哥真的很爱那条蛇

 

774#

小哥真的很讨厌秀恩爱

 

775#

等会儿，如果我没理解错，冷血生物爱好者现在跟格林德沃、教授和Newt在一间房，而忒修斯即将进去跟Newt表白？

 

776#

课代表总结满分，现在请坐下，你挡到后边同学了

 

777#

这间病房还缺护士吗？医学硕士扎针特别疼的那种

 

778#

都多长时间了，哥哥就算下马里亚纳海沟，现在都应该到了吧

 

779#bad girl

别急嘛，好八卦从来不怕晚

 

780#

我算明白了，楼主开帖真是单纯地为了看八卦hhhhh

 

781#冷血生物爱好者

进来了

 

782#

忒修斯进来了？

 

783#

这句话让我想到了很多很污的场景

 

784#冷血生物爱好者

忒修斯没敲门，直接闯进来，张开双臂朝纽特扑过去，纽特偏了偏头，紧紧地抱住他。他俩弄出来很大动静，格林德沃惊醒了，立刻下床，一脸警惕地挡在教授前边

 

785#

骨科糖里还夹杂着家长组的糖，我需要大量胰岛素

 

786#

看这架势，哥哥不会想在这儿标记弟弟吧？

 

787#

三分钟我需要知道这间病房的具体地址

 

788#

弟弟偏过头抱住哥哥，大魔王挡住教授，神仙画面我社保

 

789#

所以表白了没？

 

799#冷血生物爱好者

刚才忒修斯抓着纽特的手，另一只手摸着他的脸，特别温柔地说：我的小阿尔忒弥斯，我想给你全世界最好的东西，让你过上最幸福的生活，我相信我能做到这一点，那么。你愿意接受我的标记吗？

纽特一直偏头看忒修斯的肩膀，现在抬起头来和忒修斯对望着。他的声音好像有点颤抖，但语气很坚定：我愿意，我只接受你一个人的标记

 

800#

只接受他一个人的标记啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

801#bad girl

你们不知道，Newt有些社恐，和人们相处时很不自在，总是回避对视。现在他肯直视忒修斯的眼睛说我愿意，真是太好了

 

802#

这么说，哥哥就是社恐弟弟与世界沟通的桥梁啊！甜到超纲啊！

 

803#冷血生物爱好者

亲了亲了！忒修斯就着抬纽特下巴的姿势吻上去，不知道为什么吻了十几秒就分开了。纽特小声咳嗽着整理衣领，忒修斯还恋恋不舍地看着他

 

804#

难道因为知道你在给我们直播？

 

805#

不不，应该是因为格林德沃的死亡凝视

 

806#

卧槽沉迷骨科，我都忘了教授和格林德沃还在角落里潜伏着

 

807#冷血生物爱好者

教授已经醒了，走过去拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，跟他们说话，格林德沃跟在他后边。他说了好多，大概就是很高兴忒修斯想通了，希望他俩平安健康、千万不要错过彼此最美好的年华balabala。

教授说到兴奋处要拥抱纽特的时候，格林德沃从后边绕出来抱住了他，反手把纽特推到了忒修斯怀里

 

808#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈格林德沃蛇皮走位

 

809#

万万没想到大魔王来了一波助攻

 

810#

忒修斯：我该谢谢你吗？

 

811#

回复809# 拉倒吧，他就是单纯地截胡教授的拥抱

 

812#

有情人终成兄弟，我给大家表演一个猛虎落地式爆哭

 

813#

楼上说反了，是兄弟终成有情人

 

814#

然而我们还是单身

 

815#

你闭嘴

 

816#bad girl

你闭嘴


	9. 香艳！直播教授和格林德沃羞羞现场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病房惊现掰头神体位

814#

然而我们不还是单身

 

815#

你闭嘴

 

816#bad girl

你闭嘴

 

817#

@814# 你说你想怎么死吧

 

818#

@814# 你出来，有本事乱讲话没本事出来跟我正面刚？！

 

819#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们注意到楼主让他闭嘴了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

820#

楼主简直长在了我的笑点上

 

821#

喂喂喂别光顾着笑啊，现在还有人关心骨科组吗

 

822#

别说骨科，现在都没人关心格林德沃跟教授了2333

 

823#

楼上两位你们别忘了，楼主开帖就是想帮教授肚里的孩子找爸爸。现在爸爸也找到了，小情侣老情侣都言归于好了，咱们也该撤了吧

 

824#

可我想看教授生宝宝嘛

 

825#

可我想看哥哥标记弟弟嘛

 

826#

+1

 

827#

+本学期绩点

 

828#

+银行账户余额——哎不行我银行卡里只剩下三美元了，还是+门牌号吧

 

829#

心疼楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

830#

真心疼楼上你笑啥啊

 

831#

@冷血生物爱好者，小哥哥最帅了！能不能接着现场直播呀，好想看骨科！

 

832#bad girl

@冷血生物爱好者 你可以上楼去见纳吉尼了

另外，没骨科看咯。忒修斯、纽特和我都被紧急召唤了，回头见

 

833#

诶诶诶？怎么就走了？？

 

834#

楼主跟兄弟有任务了呗，他们本来就是一群大忙人。咱们先撤，等楼主回来再说

 

835#冷血生物爱好者

要不我用手机试试？稍等下哈，我找找怎么开直播

 

836#

卧槽爱好者也太爽快了

 

837#

好人一生平安

 

838#

我要给爱好者生冷血动物

 

839#

楼上你认真的嘛

 

840#冷血生物爱好者

没事！反正我现在高兴！！我终于能见到纳吉尼啦！！！你们戳下边的链接我去接纳吉尼啦！！！！

我在PeopleClub直播，快来围观

 

841#

小哥激动到感叹号逐句递增hhhhhh

 

842#

倒数第二句甚至没来得及加感叹号

 

843#

爱好者对他的蛇是真爱啊

 

844#

手机的画面确实比之前平板直播小，不过教授的臀部依然占据了屏幕的大部分

 

845#

三指放大不用谢

 

846#

这个臀我也就看了十三四遍吧

 

847#

你们一个个的还花痴教授，格林德沃现在手机被没收了，他总有一天会拿回来的，到时候看你们怎么办

 

848#

聊天记录早就刷上去了，谁怕他啊

 

849#

等等你们先别说话，我刚是眼花了吗？教授摸哪儿呢？

 

850#

啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了教授在摸格林德沃！！！！！！！

 

851#

What？？？

 

852#

我倒回去看了七次！真的是教授主动伸出手的！真的摸了那个地方！

 

853#

流量党哭晕在论坛

 

854#

只有我一个人啥都没看清吗？

 

855#

特别短，就一眨眼的功夫。你倒到05:08，教授背对爱好者的床侧躺着，格林德沃直起腰来整理领带之后

 

856#

看到了看到了！教授伸出手从上到下轻柔地抚摸它，小拇指还刮了一下

 

857#

教授会撩啊，这么诱惑哪个alpha受得了

 

858#

岂止会撩，简直妖孽！难怪格林德沃僵了好久，也不整理领带了，就盯着教授看

 

859#

求求大家品品格林德沃的眼神，好像要把教授生吞活剥

 

860#

啧啧啧就跟小男孩看见新款赛车似的

 

861#

两个人你看我我看你，感觉空气都凝固了，噼里啪啦全是火花

 

862#

看他俩这架势，不会是要那啥的节奏吧？

 

863#

我赌一吨塔可，他们肯定要那啥

 

864#

一吨是不是有点多

 

865#

这还用问吗？爱侣重逢，刚求完婚，孤A寡O，同处一室。再说教授那么禁欲系的人，都主动上手摸了，格林德沃再不行动，不是侮辱教授的魅力么

 

866#

可格林德沃怎么光看教授不动手啊

 

867#

你是不是网卡住了？我明明看到格林德沃弯下腰把教授翻了个身，两只手臂圈在他头部两侧。现在教授平躺着，大衣衣摆散开，侧脸看上去在笑呢，他笑起来可真好看

 

868#

格林德沃这是床咚？？

 

869#

maya姿势好苏，这都什么梦幻偶像剧剧情

 

870#

格林德沃好像附到教授耳边说了什么，声音太小听不清楚

 

871#

在跟教授调情呢吧

 

872#

教授抓住了格林德沃的领带啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我社保

 

873#

教授都是从哪儿学到的这些招数

 

874#

！！！！格林德沃你不上我上了

 

875#

我要魂穿格林德沃

 

876#

我要魂穿那根被教授拽住的领带

 

877#

我要魂穿那件被格林德沃脱掉的马甲

 

878#

我要魂穿那件被格林德沃撕破的衬衫

 

879#

撕？居然这么粗暴？？？

 

 

880#

我都不好意思看了

 

881#

我非常好意思看

 

882#

格林德沃居然开始啃教授的脖子了，教授偏着头红着脸，衣襟散乱简直一幅被蹂躏的样子，太yu了太yu了

 

883#

我只能用四个字形容他：勾魂夺魄

 

884#

任君采撷

 

885#

风情万种

 

886#

婉转承欢

 

887#

我的妈呀

 

888#

你给我滚

 

889#

本来很香艳很色气的直播，被楼上几个笑死

 

890#

我鼻血都给笑回去了

 

891#

感觉格林德沃摸得好爽

 

893#

你摸教授你也爽

 

894#

二垒上得真够快，看来大魔王很擅长前///戏哎

 

895#

教授也很擅长调///情，他俩棋逢对手2333

 

896#

你们看到了吗？教授刚才爽得都挺起腰来了，不停地往格林德沃怀里蹭

 

897#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊ballball大家多讲讲吧，可怜可怜看不了直播的我

 

898#

格林德沃抓住他手腕的动作真心苏

 

899#

那种支配感、控制欲，全身心被爱人掌控的感觉，我死了我死了

 

900#

突然想到一个重要问题：教授怀着孩子就做这种剧烈运动真的好吗

 

901#

光顾着舔屏了，我都忘了教授还是孕夫

 

902#

孕期omega没那么脆弱啦，三个月以上就可以温柔地做。而且大魔王尺度掌握得特别好，既能点燃教授的火焰，又不会伤到他

 

903#

今天也是醉倒在神仙爱情中的一天呢

 

904#

严重怀疑格林德沃能看见我们的讨论，刚说到孩子的事，他就摸了教授的肚子

 

905#

还是隔着衬衫摸的，能明显看出来动作温柔了不少

 

906#

你们就顾着看大魔王，只有我捕捉到了爱抚alpha头毛的贤惠教授

 

907#

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷我也看到了

 

908#

又是你，你能不能别嗷嗷

 

909#

感觉教授全身笼罩着一层圣光hhhh

 

910#

就是圣光！柔情似水悲悯众生的圣母玛丽亚之光！

 

911#

看来教授喜欢给格林德沃顺毛

 

912#

姐妹们兄弟们快看啊！你们喜闻乐见的画面出现了！他们亲了！

 

913#

亲了亲了！格林德沃把教授的头掰过去亲的

 

914#

莫非这就是传说中的，掰头？

 

915#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你给我闭嘴

 

916#

神TM掰头

 

917#

我都无法直视热吻中的大魔王和教授了，总感觉下一秒他俩就会掏出麦克来一段freestyle

 

918#

掰头的那位求求你闭嘴吧

 

919#

哎哎你们快看，格林德沃解皮带了

 

920#

接下来咱就别看了吧，怪不好意思的


	10. 撒花！腹黑教授霸道老格在线教做人，论坛管理员现真身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！

918#

掰头的那位求求你闭嘴吧

 

919#

哎哎你们快看，格林德沃解皮带了

 

920#

接下来咱就别看了吧，怪不好意思的

 

921#

拉倒吧，你们之前求直播的时候可挺好意思的

 

922#

趁着大魔王没发现，咱们能看多久就看多久

 

923#

幸亏爱好者小哥把手机藏得很好

 

924#

辛苦他一个，幸福千万家

 

925#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们看到镜头左边一闪而过的忒修斯了吗？

 

926#

嗯？哥哥啥时候进来的？

 

927#

在你反应过来之前他又走掉了

 

928#

哥哥的转身飘逸而潇洒

 

929#

忒修斯：一定是我进门的方式不对

 

930#

格林德沃还抽空瞪了哥哥一眼xswl

 

931#

哪是瞪了一眼啊，简直跟开了一枪似的。不过教授也看到哥哥了，立刻掩上衣襟把格林德沃推下去哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

932#

格林德沃毫无防备地被推下了//床，教授的力气可真大啊

 

933#

所以看不了现场了吗

 

934#

呜呜呜呜呜呜一人血书求继续

 

935#

都怪忒修斯

 

936#

对！谁让他不敲门就进，打扰大家的好事！！

 

937#

教授跟格林德沃亲热跟你们有啥关系，怎么就成大家的好事了？

 

938#

感觉他气得脸都绿了，哥哥赶紧细软跑吧

 

939#

他那是憋的，alpha可憋不得啊

 

940#

哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈忒修斯又进来了，这次还猛敲门——虽然并没有什么卵用

 

941#

我觉得要不是教授在场，格林德沃能用眼神把他烧死

 

942#

刚才格林德沃说了句什么呀？教授还嗔怪地拍了他肩膀一下，简直在撒娇

 

943#

他威胁忒修斯呢：你最好有什么天大的事，否则我会让你后悔长了脚

 

944#

完蛋，我估计哥哥肯定没有天大的事

 

945#

忒修斯说他的护照和身份证已经办好了，为了安全起见他可以跟教授住在一起

 

946#

卧槽我听到了什么

 

947#

合法同居啊朋友们

 

948#

全天腻味啊姐妹们

 

949#

他俩住一起之后我们就啥都看不到了所以瞎激动啥呢同志们

 

950#

对哦，咱也不能让爱好者小哥跟他俩回家呀

 

951#

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，弟弟，有一事我不知道当讲不当讲

 

952#

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，先祝你跟你哥哥有情人终成眷属，再诚挚地请求你帮我们一个忙

 

953#

楼上这句话听着好奇怪233333

 

954#

@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，我们的小纽特最好最善良最温柔了

 

955#

受不了你们一群马屁精，我直接来：@阿尔忒弥斯之盾，纽特你会跟教授一起回家吗？有机会帮我们爆点料呗

 

956#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊先别艾特弟弟了！刚才你们看到了没有啊啊啊啊啊

 

957#

基操勿六

 

958#

小场面，淡定点

 

959#

看见啥了？能不能对流量党友好一点

 

960#

没啥，也就是教授嘴角挑起一丝坏笑，伸手摸着格林德沃某个非常不安分的凸//出部分。格林德沃闷哼一声按住他的手，一边对忒修斯说“知道了把门关上”

 

961#

这这TM叫小场面？？？？你们对大场面有什么误解啊？？？

 

962#

你觉得按照他俩之前的那些故事，“摸一下”有资格列入大场面吗？

 

963#

那绝对没资格

 

964#

说有资格的人请往上翻翻聊天记录，他俩秀恩爱的方式能刷新你的世界观，手动再见

 

965#

我只注意到忒修斯跑得好快啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

966#

哥哥：感觉他们要当场造人了，我还有Newt，我还不想死

 

967#  
没准忒修斯也受到感染，想回去跟Newt做教授对格林德沃做的事情呢

 

968#

祝哥哥马到功成

 

969#

祝哥哥金枪不倒

 

970#

祝哥哥百发百中

 

971#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你够了

 

972#

嗷嗷你们先别管骨科了，有没有好心人告诉我格林德沃现在在干嘛

 

973#

在啊

 

974#

！！！！！！！楼上神回复

 

975#

怎么就开始了，没有一点点预兆

 

976#

——你就这样悄悄地出现？

 

977#

接歌词的都闭嘴！

 

978#

说实话他俩进展得太快了，我都没看清楚

 

979#

我也没看清，忒修斯关门时格林德沃还按着教授的手，让他上下动//作，自己仰着头很享//受的样子

 

980#

看描述我就好了

 

981#

我又可以了

 

982#

那你们是没看教授在干啥。教授微微眯着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，一手照顾着格林德沃，一手解开自己的皮//带

 

983#

卧槽教授还眯眼睛

 

984#

卧槽教授还咬嘴唇

 

985#

卧槽教授还有皮带

 

986#

楼上关注点是什么鬼

 

987#

我刚暂停了十七八次才截到，教授拽了格林德沃的领带，直接把他拉到自己身前亲上了！！！

 

988#

这也太霸气了吧！教授果然是有点S倾向，即使是omega也不甘心做被控制者，要当主导者

 

989#

楼上想太多啊，就是教授忍不住想要了吧hhhhhh

 

990#

等会儿我插一句：他居然能拽动格林德沃？？

 

991#

？？你对格林德沃的体重还是对教授的力气有误解？

 

992#

你们有没有注意到，格林德沃真的很体贴。他明明也忍得很辛苦，但还是用双手撑住，小心翼翼地怕碰到教授的肚子

 

993#

对，就跟做平板支撑似的

 

994#

拉倒吧，明明是俯卧撑

 

995#

你们想讨论健身能不能左转去运动板块

 

996#

！！！！格林德沃一边动//作一边埋//在教授脖颈处对着耳垂吹//气，太苏了吧！

 

997#

朝耳垂吹气有什么好苏的

 

998#

就是，有本事朝另一个部位吹

 

999#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们太坏了

 

1000#

别教坏小朋友，那样会出人命的

 

1001#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们快看教授刚才瞥向镜头的那一眼！又痛//苦又欢。。愉又羞涩又坦荡！太知道自己的魅力在哪儿了！他是什么妖孽啊！法律应该禁止他张开眼睛！

 

1002#

眼角泛红

 

1003#

双目含春

 

1004#

泪光莹莹

 

1005#

我的心被击中了

 

1006#

我陷入了爱情

 

1007#

我单方面宣布他是我的一生挚爱

 

1008#

我单方面宣布他在看我谢谢

 

1009#

楼上有本事报地址咱俩决个斗

 

1010#

对不起我没本事

 

1011#

额你们先别花痴，也先别决斗，我有个严肃的问题：教授看了镜头，是不是说明他发现我们在直播了

 

1012#

那啥，我们只是观众，直播是@冷血生物爱好者开的

 

1013#

嗯？你就这么轻易地把小哥卖了？而且你知道教授不在论坛里吧？他看不到我们的讨论

 

1014#

我觉得教授看镜头没什么，格林德沃看镜头才可怕

 

1015#

对哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他可是用眼神吓跑楼主跟忒修斯的人

 

1016#

啥都别说了，咱回到正题吧，现在他俩结束了没

 

1017#

早着呢吧，格林德沃憋了那么久，怎么可能几分钟就结束？

 

1018#

对啊，你以为是你呐？

 

1019#

讨论他俩就讨论他俩，别人身攻击我好不好

 

1020#

教授刚才发出的那一声，我天，我耳朵都要被标记了

 

1021#

我耳朵都要怀孕了

 

1022#

教授得对我们负责！

 

1023#

皱着眉头抓住格林德沃的后背，努力挺//着身体迎//上去在他耳边温柔低语，这谁顶得住啊

 

1024#

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜自从追这个帖，营养都跟不上了

 

1025#

你们能听清教授说了什么吗

 

1026#

听不清，也没必要听清，就是求饶那一类的话呗

 

1027#

轻一点我不//行了

 

1028#

慢一点受//不了了

 

1029#

别碰那//里有孩子

 

1030#

再//动一下好舒服

 

1031#

你好坏

 

1032#

你好帅

 

1033#

你好厉害

 

1034#

姐妹们会说话就多说一点呢

 

1035#

你们真的不考虑去写文吗2333

 

1036#

Hey guys，我有个不成熟的小建议

 

1037#

楼上别破坏气氛！！一会儿再说

 

1038#

等等，他俩为什么停下了？

 

1039#

格林德沃突然不动了，扶着教授慢慢躺在床//上，给他把衬衫穿好了，拉过被子盖个严严实实，教授还从枕头下拿出了手机

 

1040#

不是吧，他这么快？？

 

1041#

谁计时了？一共有五分钟吗？

 

1042#

结束得猝不及防

 

1043#

难道格林德沃真的ED

 

1044#

四分20秒，还不如我呢，我一次1小时打不住

 

1045#

呵呵

 

1046#

呵呵

 

1047#

guys，我是1036#，说真的我有建议你们别看直播了

 

1048#

等会儿，格林德沃是朝我们走过来了吗

 

1049#

不，严格意义上说他是朝@冷血生物爱好者小哥的手机走过来了

 

1050#

他发现了！！！！他怎么发现的！！！！

 

1051#

guys，我是1036#，我一直想跟你们说我会读唇语，刚才教授在格林德沃耳边说的话是“手机录像，你右侧三点钟方向，看来是时候采取点措施了”

 

1052#

他采取什么措施——卧槽格林德沃的脸正对着屏幕，怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

1053#

！！！！他好吓人啊，跟我们趴在教室后门上的班主任似的！我再也不觉得他帅了

 

1054#

格林德沃居然笑了，还是邪魅一笑的那种笑！

 

1055#

诶，他说什么了，我没听清就黑屏了

 

1056#

什么都没说吧，我没听见声音

 

1057#

我也没听见，可能我光顾着冒冷汗了

 

1058#

会读唇语那位朋友，你看见什么了吗？

 

1059#

他说的是一句德语，直译过来是“没想到吧”

 

1060#

啥意思？

 

1061#

没想到什么？

 

1062#

没想到他秒///射？

 

1063#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那不应该，如果是这样格林德沃怎么可能笑得出来呢

 

1064#

你看教授在用手机，我好像知道了什

 

————此贴已被管理员“Rammstein’s husband - Albus Dumbledore”关闭————

END


End file.
